


Love is a Mysterious Thing (I'm still working on the title)

by Pikachu_Master



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Arranged Marriage, But not to the fam, Eventual Smut, F/F, Help, Him and Riju are cousins, How Do I Tag, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, Link is Kokiri, Link is Urbosa’s nephew, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revali (Legend of Zelda) Being an Asshole, Revali is still a basturd, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), This is Bad, Urbosa is Ganondorf’s daughter in this, WHY DIDN’T ANYONE TELL ME THAT TAG EXISTED, Wait a second, We Die Like Men, Why Did I Write This?, and Hyrule is magical energy free, but not now, but require magical energy to do so, he talks a lot to them, in fact he can’t shut up, kokiri are shape shifters, let me try something, link and Zelda hate each other, links mom is dead, no you can change my mind, omg, pass it around, still new, wait, why are you reading this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachu_Master/pseuds/Pikachu_Master
Summary: The desert sands were hash at night but she propelled forward on her strong wings. Her gaze was locked on a fast moving streak of black, in it's arms seemed to be a hatchling. It's pale skin stand stark against the male cloaks. Her eyes shined with worry, at first when she began following them the hatchling cried for it's mother now it's quiet like the desert winds. She circled down before landing in front of the person. He had dark skin that made the man's fiery red hair stand out more. He rode a large black stallion that had a ginger mane and tail. She stepped forward, but he stepped back. She was here to help the hatchling, couldn't he see it."Stop moving." She hissed, "let me help the hatchling."He looked at her suspicionsly, before holding out his arms to show the young one. He held clear kokirin history his chest holdings the markings of a shapeshifter."His name." She said, when he gave her a funny look she clarified "what is his name?" She asked.He looked at her before thinking it over."Link"
Relationships: Ganondorf & Link (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf & Nabooru, Ganondorf & Riju (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf & Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Link & Riju (Legend of Zelda), Link & Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon, Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Revali/Daruk, Riju (Legend of Zelda)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	Love is a Mysterious Thing (I'm still working on the title)

**Author's Note:**

> So in this everyone looks hylian but they actually aren’t. Zora have gills and swim incredibly fast plus have the life span as the Zora in game. Goron are larger than most and have rock hard defense (pun intended) though they don’t live long. Rito do have wings it’s just that they only come out when needed (think Wind Waker) but they also have a longer life span than gorons but have a shorter life span than hylians. The Gerudo are the Gerudo there’s no changing that.
> 
> Most of these calculations come from PixieDust’s With the Tide fanfiction I suggest you go check that out. 
> 
> Here’s a link  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263529/chapters/45812329

The small child jumped up from her seat, ignoring her mother’s pleas for her to sit back down, but how could she? The sand seals went so fast it was a wonder they were even visible.

  
“Saravi.” The woman sighed, Saravi nodded but kept her gaze on the race. The woman sighed once more before continuing, “Sweet Din, you’re going to give me a heart attack.” She said before reaching over to pick the squirming girl up with some effort.

  
“But Momma…” Saravi whined, as she twisted around in her mother’s strong grip. “How will I get a good view of the sand seals with all these heads in the way?” She asked, glaring daggers into the back of someone’s head, her hands on her hips and her foot tapping impatiently on the wooden risers.

  
The woman shook her head and looked back to her daughter who’s amethyst gaze was back on the race. “Oh you’re impossible sometimes, you know that Saravi? I told you that you could stand on my shoulders.” She said as she bent over.

  
Saravi tore her gaze away from the race to give her mother a skeptical look. She had short flaming red hair, that was natural in all Gerudo, that curled around her tan face, bags showing under her topaz eyes. “If I do, then how would you be comfortable?” She questioned before returning her gaze to the race.

  
She heard her mother chuckle, before someone she recognized as one of her mother’s friends, Kofuka, called out to her.

  
“Ay Akaeli, did you…” was all Saravi was able to hear before their voices were drowned out by the cheers of the crowd when one of the racers crossed the finish line.

  
The champion walked over from where she stood to congratulate the racer and invite her to the finals against her.

  
Saravi’s eyes sparkled as she watched the racer accept the offer with open arms, unknowledgeable of the distressed look that lay upon her mother’s face after Kofuka left.

~

Link made his way quickly down the hall, Riju not far behind.

  
“Excuse me, Master Link?” A red haired woman ran up to him holding a tray of food. “What about this? Is this good enough?” She asked.

  
Link took a small bit of food off the tray. Not in the least bit spicy enough for the average Gerudo tongue, but would burn a Hylian’s right off. “Get rid of some of the spice.” He told her.

  
The look she gave him said it all, ‘Are you CRAZY?!’ Before she turned her head to look back down at the food.

  
“Yes, yes I know. It has barely any spice on it, but you and I both know how over sensitive hylian tongues are, and don’t even get me started on Zora.” He said pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just remake it.”

  
“Yes Master Link.” She nodded turning to head back to the kitchen.

  
Before she was out of sight Link called to her once more “And don’t go crazy with the Goron spice!”

  
The only sign that she heard him was a simple nod of her. Link looked after and sighed before continuing down the hall. He watched as servants raced around making final touches to everything to prepare for the blood eclipse, and for their guests, King Rhoam, Princess Zelda, the champions and leaders of the other tribes.

  
“Link,” said a female voice from behind them.

  
Link turns his head to face Saravi, her violet eyes shining with worry.

“They’re going to get back any minute.” She said.

  
Links eyes widened with surprise and then began to run. “I thought you said we had half an hour!” He called over his shoulder.

  
“I may have or may have not, miscalculated the time.” She called back.

  
“Miscalculated! MISCALCULATED?! How the hell did you miscalculate the time?! The damn time!?” He yelled back.

  
“I don’t know, I just did!” She said.

  
Link rounded the corner with Riju and Saravi on his tail.

  
“If we’re not there when they get back, we’re so dead!” Riju cried.

  
“Don’t worry, if we’re not there then we can just sacrifice Saravi to her.” Link assured the younger.

  
“Wait! Why me?!” Saravi asked, with genuine confusion.

  
“Cause you’re the one that got us into this mess so you’ll be the one to get us out of it!” Link called back.

  
“Come on, we’re almost there!” Riju cried, as she ran faster.

  
They ran down the hallway at top speed before stopping at a pair of double doors. Using both hands and all of his strength, he pushed open the doors to the to find an empty throne room.

  
Link, Riju, and Saravi let out a sigh of relief. “You got lucky this time, Saravi.” Link started, “Don’t do that again or I’ll have you fight the Molduga, Alone.” Saravi swallowed audibly.

  
“Hey I mean at least mom isn’t here.” The fourteen year old beside them stated.

  
“Yeah, I mean, I guess, but-” That was as far as he got before the doors flung open. Several people stepped into the throne room all of them he easily recognized, there’s sixteen years of seeing them it gets hard to forget.

  
Urbosa stepped forward to giving them all a look over. Link felt himself shrink under her gaze, it was as if she were interrogating them with her eyes alone.

  
“Do any of you mind telling me why you look as if you’ve just sprinted away from a Lynel?” Urbosa asked.

  
Link and Riju immediately pointed at Saravi. “It’s her fault!” They cried in unison.

  
“Well…” Urbosa started turning her cold, hard gaze to the guard. “What did you do, Saravi?”

“Umm… well, you see,” Saravi stammered, “I may have or may have not miscalculated the time, causing us to have to sprint here.”

  
After hearing what the guard had said, Urbosa pinched her temples in frustration. “So you’re pretty much telling me you misread something as simple as the time wrong and thought it was something else, because that would be the only logical explanation as to how you miscalculated the damn time.”

  
“Yea Momma, pretty much.” Riju replied sweetly as ever, ignoring the fact of how she’s pretty much just set up her own guard death.

  
Ganondorf sighed before acting like the adult in the situation. “Look, we’ll deal with this later, for now let’s head to dinner.”

  
“You go on ahead. Me, Rhoam, and Dorephan will give them the news.” Urbosa said grabbing a hold of his shoulder, immobilizing him.

  
“Alright.” His grandfather as he turned from the room.

  
Everyone filed out of the room till there was only King Rhoam, King Dorephan, Prince Sidon, Princess Mipha, Zelda, him, and Urbosa.

  
Rhoam was the first to break the silence. “I have a feeling you’re all wondering what’s going on.”

  
“Essentially.” Princess Mipha said her voice was light and soft.

  
Urbosa spoke next, her loud voice booming in the empty room. “As you know our tribes don’t have the best relationship with each other.”

  
“Well yeah I know,” Zelda said, swiftly cutting her off, her father giving her a look of disapproval that she promptly ignored. “It was taught to me that the Hero of Time was betrayed by the Gerudo after all.” She snarked, looking at Link as if she were challenging him.

  
Ever since they were kids they absolutely hate each other; try to get them to play together? Nope, somebody gonna end up bleeding; ask if they’re friends? They gonna ask if you OK; put them within a ten foot radius of each other? They just gonna be glaring at each other the whole dang time, so have fun with that. Moral of the story, Zelda and Link to each other like the black plague, and there’s no changing that.

  
Link rolled his eyes and proceeded to ignore her.

  
“Yes,” Urbosa stated flatly, “That too. Either way what I’m trying to say is the relationship is bad.”

  
“So we set up a few plans.” King Dorephan said way too cheerily, “I’ve already spoken with my children about this and they have agreed, with a condition-”

  
“Woah, woah, woah, hold up there. What have we been volunteered for?” Zelda asked, holding her hands up as if it could stop time at the second.

  
“Well, you see Zelda,” Rhoam started, “You’re going to be wed to Princess Mipha, while Link is going to be wed to Prince Sidon.” Zelda let out an array of unhappy noises.

  
Link may have been a quiet person but being volunteered to wed was completely out of the question.

  
Urbosa must have seen his face turn from neutral to enraged in a matter of seconds, and tried to clear it up before Dorephan held up his hand.

  
“If you would let me finish, that would be greatly appreciated.” Dorephan said, clearly done with their bullshit. He waited a few seconds for the two heirs to calm down before finishing his thought. “They only wish to wed if it’s ok with you.”

~

Dinner was awkward, for lack of a better word.

  
Link sat in between Urbosa and Riju, nervously spooning his food into his mouth. He didn’t really know Sidon very well, per say, the most he knew was that he was tall, loud, and very, very gorgeous. He could tell that the other man was just as nervous as he was, tucking flaming red hair behind a pointed ear every once in a while.

  
He looked over at Zelda as she was reaching over to pick up a plate of food, Link studied the plate for a few seconds more before realization dawned on his face. He gently jabbed Riju’s side, she looked up at him questionly before turning her gaze to where he was looking, a malicious grin forming on her face.

  
Urbosa looked at them with a questioning look, in fact everyone at the table was except Zelda herself, she then looked where they were looking, realization quickly replacing her confusion. “Princess,” Urbosa started as she began to rise from her seat. “I don’t think eating that would be best for yo-”

  
“I will eat what I wish to eat, thank you very much.” She snapped and continued to spoon the food onto her plate, she then took a large bite of the food, a smug look on her face.

  
The look quickly vanished though after a few bites before she started to freak out. Link and Riju blew up in laughter, Link was bent over clutching his stomach for dear life, while Riju was on the floor, now crying. Link took a few deep breaths and lifted his hands from his stomach to sign.

  
‘Congrats Princess Zelda, guess what you just did. You just made a total fool out of yourself by ignoring a pure blood Gerudo when she tried to warn you that the food was made with ghost peppers.’ Link laughed at her more at the pitiful excuse of a glare that she gave him.

  
“OH MY HYLIA!” King Rhoam said, rushing over to his daughter. “Is she ok? Is she gonna be ok? Will she die? Can this ki-”

  
“Rhoam calm yourself.” Ganondorf said as he stood and walked over.

“We’ll just give her an elixir to help with the burn, but I do have to agree with Link. That move you made was foolish, perhaps even more foolish than trying to face a Lynel by yourself.” He gave a pointed look to Link while everyone silently asked what Lynel had to do with it.

  
“The rest of you children,” Ganondorf said, turning to look at them.” Why don’t you head out and try to enjoy the festivities, after all you all only have a few weeks here, might as well make the best of them.” He said.

  
“Wait,” said the kind voice of Mipha. “Is it ok if I stay here with Zelda?” She asked, her head tilting to the side giving a look of innocence.

  
Ganondorf studied her for a bit before sighing and essentially giving in to her request. “You know what,” he began, turning to Link. “Link, why don’t you show Sidon around the festival.” He said in a tone of voice the allowed no argument.

  
Link gave a nod of his head dreading what was to come. He had a long night ahead of him.


End file.
